


【Thominho/米汤】Take A Hint（师生梗，PWP一发完）

by RDJmyloveDOB



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry Teacher Minho, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Student Thomas, Teacher-Student Relationship, thominho - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJmyloveDOB/pseuds/RDJmyloveDOB
Summary: 他们在教室里搞了个爽





	【Thominho/米汤】Take A Hint（师生梗，PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 说在前面：
> 
> 1.本文配对Minho/Thomas，斜线有意义
> 
> 2.PWP，师生梗，化学教授/大学生【只是想看聚聚穿白大褂_(:з」∠)_】，教室Play，Dirty Talk预警，不适者慎入
> 
> 3.拖了超久原本想干脆做Dylan小天使的生贺的，结果还是没赶完，就当迟来的生贺啦
> 
> 4.第一次正式开车，开到肾虚。废话超多，彩蛋狂魔，OOC，难吃预警，不要打我

该死！Thomas瞄了一眼手表，在心里暗骂了一声，充分发挥他田径比赛时的实力一路狂奔，终于在上课铃声响起的前一秒成功冲进教室，但他还没来得及高兴脚就被自己绊了一下，身体一下子失去了平衡向地面倒去。

 

他闭上眼绝望地等待着即将到来的疼痛和嘲笑，同时心里哀悼着自己还未开始便要结束的暗恋：这一摔足以让他占据全校笑料排名榜第一，谁会愿意和被自己绊倒的蠢货谈恋爱？更何况那人还是……

 

就在他自暴自弃地胡思乱想之际，一对有力的臂膀接住了他，他狠狠撞进那人怀里，挺翘的鼻尖被那结实的胸膛撞的发疼，酸得他眼泪都要下来了。一股好闻的古龙水味萦绕着他，融合着极具侵略性的雄性荷尔蒙，却只让人觉得性感。环绕着他的手臂粗壮而炙热，紧紧箍住了他的腰，与将他完全禁锢在怀里。此同时他听见教室里响起一片抽气声。他抬起泪眼朦胧的双眼，想看看是哪位好心人，入目却是一张似笑非笑的俊脸。

 

Thomas大脑一下子当机了，在他还没完全重启之前，那位“好心人”先生开口了：“Thomas先生，虽然我知道我的身材足够好到让你这个能被自己绊倒的shank投怀送抱，不过鉴于还有这么多的同学等着接受知识的灌溉，我们可以课后再交流感情。”

 

在满教室的嘘声和起哄声中渐渐回过神来的Thomas一下子涨红了脸，他赶紧推开眼前比他高不了多少却笔挺西装也包裹不住健壮身材的男人。来不及留恋那温暖的怀抱，就在男人戏谑的目光中满脸窘迫地道歉：“抱歉，Minho教授，我不是故意迟到的……还有谢谢……”他的声音越来越小，头也越埋越低。方才那人手掌覆盖过的地方火烧火燎起来，那热度直冲他脸颊。

 

他在心中第无数遍埋怨Teresa非要逼他在上课前换一套衣服，折腾了好久她才满意放人，害的他差点迟到又差点在全校人面前丢脸（Minho课的旁听人员可以囊括全校各系，不夸张）。上节课要换什么衣服，天知道她脑袋里都在想些什么！

 

再说，就算打扮得再用心，他也不会注意到自己。Thomas想到这，心一下子沉了下去，脸上的热度也渐渐褪去。他现在突然又有些感激Teresa，这大概是他唯一一次能近距离接触Minho的机会了。

 

Thomas不自觉扯了扯那紧得他有些难受的裤子，要不是它，他堂堂田径队王牌也不会被自己绊倒。

 

现在Thomas只想赶紧入座摆脱这尴尬的处境，他抬头在人群中寻找Newt那头独特的金发，完全没注意到他身后的男人越发深邃炙热的注视。

 

终于，Thomas看到了坐在后排向他挥手的Newt，意识到Thomas注意到了自己后，Newt放下手指了指旁边的空位。Thomas会意，紧了紧背包正想溜向Newt为他占的座位时，一道漫不经心的男声阻止了他的脚步。

 

“看来迟到的Thomas先生眼神也不怎么好使，怎么，第一排那么多空位不知道选哪个好吗？磨磨唧唧的。那么作为一位体贴学生的好老师，就让我来帮我们的Tommy girl决定吧！”Minho毫不留情地嘲讽道。他随意扫了一眼，“恩……第一排中间怎么样。”完全不是征求意见的语气。

 

教室里一下子又喧闹起来，所有人都在窃窃私语，一双双眼睛或光明正大或偷偷地打量着Thomas。

 

不不不我有座位的啊老师，看一眼最后一排啊！Thomas欲哭无泪。而且第一排中间位置一向是个禁区，一来那里是最靠近Minho的位置，没有人愿意冒被全班眼刀围攻的风险；二来……没有人能承受住Minho 360º无死角的嘴炮和嘲讽攻击。久而久之，连第一排都无人踏足了。

 

Thomas刚想要拒绝（废话，男神诚可贵，生命价更高），就对上Minho微微眯起的双眼，本能感受到了那双漆黑瞳孔里隐隐透出的威胁。他咽了咽口水，最终败下阵来，耷拉着脑袋把书包甩到了第一排中间的座位上。

 

Minho见状，满意地勾了勾嘴角，但那弧线又很快拉平，他转身走向讲台，同时不耐烦地警告道：“闭上你们叽叽歪歪的嘴，现在，开始上课。”

 

随着Minho低沉磁性的讲课声响起，开头那段小插曲终于过去，课程渐渐迈上了正轨。

 

Thomas松了口气，他翻开书，不去理会那些投来的或好奇或嫉妒或幸灾乐祸的目光，盯着黑板上的一个公式发起了呆。他早就预习过这节课的内容，对他来说并不是问题，让他烦心的家伙正站在讲台上滔滔不绝到处开炮呢。

 

是的，他喜欢他们迷人又混蛋的化学教授Minho。不过这也没什么不好意思承认的不是吗，毕竟学校里随便拉十个人出来有八个是他的追求者。

 

以全校第一的优异成绩毕业于世界顶尖的WCKD大学。之后顺利留校，成为本校最年轻的化学教授和博士生导师。现在他一边教学一边带领着一个重要的研究课题。同时，他还体育全能，田径是强项。他阳光下闪闪发光的肱二头肌和狂野的古铜色皮肤能让所有女人（也许还有一部分男人）尖叫。亚洲人的面孔柔和了他的凌厉，那双黑曜石般的眸子沉静睿智，似乎能洞察一切，那不时吐露出刻薄讽刺的薄唇总是不羁地勾起，让人难堪的同时又不觉迷失在他的魅力里。

 

Thomas是偶然一次看见Minho跑步的场景后才彻底陷入这悲惨的暗恋的。那天他刚通宵完成一个实验，已经三天没有好好吃饭的他饥肠辘辘地从实验室晃出来准备去食堂饱餐一顿，经过操场时他随意一瞥，一个高大健壮的男人正背着晨光向他这个方向跑来，温暖的阳光给他镀上了一层毛茸茸的金边，微凉的风缱绻地拂过他的衣角，撩动他的额发。他穿着一件蓝色的牛仔衬衫，衣袖高高挽起，隐藏在衣物下的大臂肌肉随着每一次摆动而鼓起收缩，被汗水沾湿的布料紧贴着他的身躯，勾勒出性感的肌肉线条，直让人口干舌燥。他的腿强健有力，跑起来又稳又扎实。在经过Thomas时，男人的视线从他身上漫不经心地一扫而过。一颗汗珠从他的下颌坠落，划出一道耀眼的弧度。男人身上的热度逸散到空气里，带过一阵热风，却仿佛一簇小火苗，轰的一声点燃了Thomas。他呆呆地望着男人的背影，半晌抬手摸了一下自己的脸，却被那热度惊到。胸腔里仿佛藏着一只受惊的小鹿，上蹿下跳横冲直撞，似要冲破阻碍跟随男人而去。是啊，Thomas苦笑一声，这只小鹿，从此不再属于他了。

 

后来Thomas才知道那个男人就是Minho，全校男女的梦中情人。为了他，Thomas加入了田径队，只因为听说他偶尔会来指导训练。可惜Thomas训练时一次都没有看见过他。

 

“Thomas先生，请你来回答一下这个问题。”Thomas猛的回过神来，他发现教室里静悄悄的，一转眼就对上了Minho的眼睛，他的教授眉头微皱，脸上没有什么表情。

 

Thomas心虚地转开眼，他连问题是什么都不知道！他身边一个人都没有，Minho还紧紧盯着他，谁都帮不了他。

 

Thomas在心里哀嚎了一声，最后只能认命低下头，低声回答：“对不起，教授，我不知道。”

 

Minho毫不意外地挑了挑眉，他原本抱臂靠在讲台上，闻言站直身子，右手指尖在台面上敲了两下，“Well, well, well.”Minho拖长了音调，语气漫不经心却又让人胆战心惊，“看来Thomas先生对我的课程有诸多不满啊。感谢Thomas先生第一次让我意识到我的讲课有多无聊。下课后我可得好、好向你讨教一下我的课程有何改进之处。”

 

Minho假笑着加重了咬字，也不管众人什么反应，利落地转过身去写起了板书。

 

Thomas宛如晴天霹雳，他浑浑噩噩都不知道怎么上完这一节课的，好在接下来Minho都没有找过他的茬，他连半个眼神都没有分给他。

 

下课铃声终于响起，同学们陆陆续续离开，经过他时都忍不住投来同情的目光。Newt最后一个从教室后面过来，他担忧地看着Thomas，似乎想说些什么，最后还是叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀，给了一个“兄弟你自求多福吧”的眼神。Thomas冲他惨然一笑，无力地挥了挥手，目送着他的好兄弟也是最后的救星渐行渐远。

 

Minho在慢条斯理地收拾教案，在Thomas忐忑不安地望过来时，懒懒开口：“还愣着干什么，把门锁上，去擦黑板。难道还要我亲自动手吗？”

 

虽然不知道为什么要锁门，但Thomas还是乖乖照做了。他拿起黑板擦，全神贯注地擦起了黑板，仿佛这是他人生中最重大的事，其实他只是以此来缓解他面对Minho的紧张感罢了。

 

就在Thomas伸长了手臂去擦最高处的那行板书时，一具温暖的身躯突然贴上了他，与此同时他的手腕被狠狠按住了，固定在黑板上动弹不得。

 

他的鼻间再次被那宛如雨后丛林的好闻气味占领，男人湿热的吐息喷在耳后，让Thomas忍不住颤抖了一下，接着，他感觉有什么湿滑柔软的东西从他耳廓上一拭而过，带起一串微弱的电流，从那薄薄的皮肤处流窜至四肢百骸。

 

Thomas感觉自己整个人都红透了，他哆哆嗦嗦又磕磕绊绊地发出疑问：“Min……Minho教授？”颤颤巍巍，尾音又不自觉软软地勾起，仿佛一头受到了惊吓瞪圆了眼的小鹿。

 

“上课迟到，还公然在我的课上开小差，你说我该不该惩罚你呢，Thomas？”男人嗓音沉沉地响起，说话间胸腔振动，通过愈发紧贴的身躯传递过来，竟引得Thomas也微微颤抖起来。

 

“我，我不是故意的教授！是，是Teresa，她一定要逼着我换衣服……”Thomas这会儿已经晕头转向，完全不知道自己在说什么，听到“惩罚”两字就慌了，只想赶紧消除Minho对自己的坏印象。

 

“噢——”Minho拖长了调，“她倒是好眼光。”这一句又轻又低，Thomas还没来得及分辨他说了什么，就被屁股上一记狠狠的拧动逼出了一声短促的惊叫。

 

他脑子里突然不合时宜地回放起前几天化学实验课上的事。当时大家忙于实验四处奔走穿梭，走道里有些拥挤，有人从他背后挤过时，正专注于实验的Thomas感觉有谁的手指轻轻抚过了他的臀尖，吓的他手上的滴管一抖，一管的试剂都加进去了。他来不及哀悼失败的实验，赶紧回头，却只看到一身白大褂的Minho正臭骂着一个操作不规范的学生。虽然他因重新实验而得以和Minho又多呆了一段时间，但他还是很想知道那天的“犯人”到底是谁。

 

不过让他疑惑的是Teresa听说了这件事之后盯着他看了好一会儿，然后突然坐过来拧了一把他的屁股，在他跳起来炸毛前按住他的肩膀，摸着下巴用一种让他毛骨悚然的兴奋语气说Tommy你的初夜有着落了。

 

脖子上一阵突如其来的刺痛惊醒了Thomas，是Minho咬了他一口。他咬的极狠，Thomas都怀疑自己被咬出血了。听到Thomas吃痛的嘶声，Minho才松开牙齿，转而伸舌慢条斯理地舔舐起那个齿痕。舌面缓慢地刷过整块皮肤，又勾起舌尖细致地描摹牙齿留下的凹痕，舌上微凸起的颗粒不轻不重地碾磨过充血敏感的肌肤，唾液一遍又一遍润湿伤口，带来微弱的刺痛，又有着隐隐的快感。

 

Thomas不知为何竟从Minho的舔舐中感受出那么丝缱绻深情来。他到现在还无法相信他将要面对的事情，但他无暇去思考了，光是想到Minho在舔他这一事实，他就觉得全身发热，快要融化在Minho炙热的怀里。他难道是个吸血鬼吗？*Thomas晕乎乎地想。他接下来要把我吸干吗？

 

“你又走神了。不过，是的斑比，接下来我要把你吸干。”Minho在他颈侧低低地笑了一声，“你真可爱。”

 

噢，他不小心说出来了。

 

粘腻的喘息和呻吟在偌大的教室里回响着，伴随着清晰的水声和肉体拍打的声音，走廊里嬉笑打闹之声不绝，脚步声踢踢踏踏杂乱无章，每一下却仿佛踩在Thomas的心上，时刻提醒着他在这一墙之隔的教室内正在发生着多么荒唐的事。

 

他已经射过一轮了，在Minho近乎疼痛的握紧他，舔吮着他通红的耳垂，在他耳边嘶声低吟着“Tommy”的时候。他僵直着身体脑中一片空白，连Minho沾着满手白浊探入股间试探着戳刺他紧闭的后穴都没有反应过来。

 

但他已经无法逃离了，就像一只被猎豹叼住了后颈的幼鹿，瑟瑟发抖着挣动两下幼嫩的足蹄，最终还是只能乖乖雌伏。任那修长有力的手指在他体内兴风作浪，掀起阵阵情潮。

 

尽管Minho扩张做得很好，但他的尺寸实在过于天赋异禀，进入的时候还是十分艰难。初经人事的幼穴被撑开至极限，吃力地吞吐着入侵者，媚肉被坚定地推开，又一层层迫不及待地包裹上来，无师自通地吮吸挤压着男人的阴茎，爽的Minho倒抽了一口气。

 

Thomas从未有过此等体验，被人从内部彻底打开，身心都被完全占有。Minho已经完全进去了，囊袋轻拍在他的臀上，粗硬的毛发刮搔着穴口，内里胀痛不已，一呼一吸间都能感受到那物的炙热跳动。

 

Minho停在他的身体里，给他时间适应，缠绵地亲吻着他的颈项，吮出斑驳红印，一手探入他的衣衫下摆在腰际流连，一手掀起上衣柔声哄他叼住，继而向下抚过锁骨，捻上红缨，逗弄至红肿挺立。陌生的快感让Thomas无助地呻吟出声，唾液濡湿了口中的布料，他无意识挺起胸膛，臀部也在不经意间随之送向身后。

 

就在这时Minho动了，他迎着Thomas的动作快速抽出自己又狠狠撞入花心，茎身用力摩擦过致命的一点，Thomas猝不及防之下发出一声尖叫，半路又被布料堵回口中。他在海啸般向他席卷而来的快感中竟还能分神想着幸好自己咬住了衣角要不然就要被听到了。

 

但Minho没那么容易放过他。他从黑板槽里摸来一支油性笔，咬掉盖子塞到Thomas的手里，黑板擦早就在之前的混乱里不知道掉到哪里去了。他放慢了撞击的速度，凑到松懈了下来的Thomas耳边，带着笑意的嗓音在Thomas听来充满了恶意，“你要知道我是一个善解人意的好老师，Thomas先生，”Minho抵着那一点慢悠悠地碾磨着，大度道，“只要你把我上课讲过的任意一个方程式写出来，我就放过你。”

 

操你的Minho。Thomas忍不住在心里爆了一句粗口，他现在脑子都快要被操出去了，课也完全没听，哪里还记得那些个狗屁方程式。但他背后的家伙明显是想捉弄他，他还反抗不了。Thomas咬了咬牙，颤巍巍举起笔，绞尽脑汁回想着预习的时候书上那些当时在他看来无比简单的化学元素和方程式们。

 

他努力扒拉着被撞的七零八落的知识点，拼拼凑凑还真拎出一个方程来，他一边回想拼命挽留那灵光一现的尾巴，一边吃力地一笔一划写板书，Minho还在背后给他捣乱，时不时挺胯撞一下，于是那字母就愈发张牙舞爪，“i”的一点硬生生划出了天际。好不容易写完Minho却抓着那点不放了，偏说他写的是“T”，在他抖着嗓子抗议的时候，却一言不发地一手压下他的脊背加快了速度，每一下进出都用了十足的力，直肏得他说不出话来。

 

“你以为我看不穿你那些小心思吗，Tommy？你知不知道，”Minho低喘着打破了沉默，“每次你穿着实验服专注做实验又忍不住偷偷看我的时候，故意装作不懂来请教问题的时候，不知天高地厚挑衅那个田径队蠢货的时候……”

 

他知道了！他竟然还看过我训练……Thomas一个激灵，心里五味杂陈，一半是被戳破心事的慌张，一半是受到关注的惊喜。他还没来得及想更多，Minho突然发力勾起他的双腿，抱着他一旋身面对学生坐席，Thomas惊呼一声慌忙伸手向后抱住了Minho的脖子，男人的阴茎在重力的影响下深入到不可思议的地步，Thomas呜咽一声恍然觉得自己仿佛要被顶穿。

 

“……我多想把你摁在实验台上，讲台上，或者草地上，当着所有人的面操哭你，弄脏你，把你的小肚子灌的满满的，让所有人都知道你是我的小鹿，我的丑女孩……”Minho毫不脸红地吐露着淫言浪语，一边抬起Thomas，将自己缓缓抽离，软肉食髓知味般依依不舍地挽留，最终只剩一个头部堪堪卡在穴内。

 

“你看，”男人凑近了Thomas，声线喑哑低沉，每一个字都宛若恶魔低语，“上一节课这下面坐满了人，叫你起来的那个时候我在想，如果我我让你脱掉裤子翘起你那漂亮的小屁股被我操会怎么样……你大概会眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛回头看我，向我求饶，全身因为羞耻泛起好看的粉红，小嘴咬得我紧紧的……看啊，所有人在都盯着你呢……”随着Minho的描述而代入想象的Thomas颤抖着闭紧双眼，不自觉绞紧了后穴，似乎这样便可以无视台下那些“观众”。

 

Minho将他的大腿掰得更开，裤子挂在脚踝，束缚着双脚向后收去，门户大开的姿势将他的性器暴露得彻底，粉嫩挺立的肉棒吐着清露，囊袋圆润饱满，安静地蜗居在深色卷曲的耻毛里，其上散布着星星点点的白浊。往下挺翘的臀瓣被粗壮的性器分开，白嫩的肌肤衬得那青筋纠结的阴茎愈发可怖。艳红的穴口浅浅含着龟头，习惯了粗壮的肠肉不知餮足地收缩着，从身体深处蔓延而来的空虚感侵蚀着Thomas的神智，内里仿佛蚂蚁噬咬般麻痒不堪，迫切需要被什么来破开，填满。他收紧手臂，忍不住呻吟着扭腰沉下臀部试图吞下更多阴茎。

 

Thomas昏昏沉沉间听见一声低笑，紧接着他感觉自己开始向前移动。Minho抱着他一步步踏上台阶，每踏一级就卸一分力，阴茎就这么一寸寸重新深入穴内，随着男人的走动毫无章法地四处戳弄。而Thomas全身的着力点只有两人相接之处，他原本向后揽在Minho脖子上手臂早就酸软无力地垂落，改为紧紧握住Minho把持着大腿的双臂，恐惧着坠落却又毫无抵抗之力。

 

终于，Minho停在了最后一排的某个座位前，这时阴茎才进入小半，Thomas却已被玩弄得濒临高潮，他伸出一只手想要去抚慰自己，却听到Minho状似不经意地开口：“这里坐的就是那个给你占座位，上课总逗你笑的金发男生吧？射在他桌子上怎么样？”※

 

“什么？不……啊！”

 

Thomas还没反应过来，Minho已经松开了双手，他整个人不受控的下落，灼热的阴茎抵着那点凸起狠狠擦过，内壁似要磨出火来，一下子抵达从未有人造访的深处。快感来的如此猝不及防，像一个电火花引燃了汽油，轰的在Thomas眼前炸开，前端没有任何抚慰就射得一塌糊涂。

 

他脑海中一片空白，身体因过多的欢愉微微抽搐，而Minho却一下把他按在了一片狼藉的桌面上大开大合的进出，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的不行，却又被强行延长了快感，Thomas被死死按住挣扎不得，终是忍不住哭出了声。

 

“嘘，嘘，乖孩子……”Minho柔声安慰着，动作却毫不怜惜，在不知多少下撞击后，Minho终于爆发在他体内，微凉的精液冲刷在火热的内壁上，激得小Thomas又颤巍巍吐出一波清液。

 

Thomas不住哽咽着，哭得全身发抖，鼻尖红红。他眼前朦朦胧胧，恍惚间感觉后背一凉，有什么东西在后腰滑动，弄得他痒痒的，然后衣服盖了回来。他被捏着下巴掰过头去，有双唇覆了上来，温热柔软，舌尖温柔地舔舐他的唇瓣，然后轻巧地撬开他的齿列，勾住他的舌卷动吮吸。这个吻太过舒服，让Thomas忍不住回应，他青涩的技巧换来更深入的舔弄，让这个吻愈发缱绻缠绵。

 

一吻毕，Thomas趴在桌上微微轻喘，Minho缓缓抽出自己，一路发出咕啾的水声，惹得Thomas又红了脸，把头埋在双臂间，只留一对发红的耳尖。

 

Minho轻笑一声，从胸前的西装口袋里抽出一条一看便价值不菲的手帕，替自己和Thomas清理了一下，然后缓缓塞进了那个还在不住翕阖的小洞里，堵住了不断淌出的精液。

 

Thomas身子一弹就要抗议，Minho一句话把他堵得死死的。

 

“当我男朋友。”

 

THE END.

 

彩蛋1  
第二天全校都知道了Thomas搞到了Minho教授，原因是Thomas又一次因为Gally幼稚的挑衅和他打起来的时候，Gally揪住了Thomas背后的衣服，然后在场所有人都看到了Thomas露出的后腰上油性笔大大咧咧签着的“Minho”。

彩蛋2  
下一次上化学课的时候Thomas坚决要求和Newt换位子，并且只要一和Minho教授对上眼就满脸通红地扭过头，而教授也每次都满含深意地勾起嘴角。Newt表示他一点也不想深入解析这件事情。

彩蛋3  
那条手帕后来在他们下一次深入交流的时候被Minho绑在了小Thomas上，整整两个小时。美名其曰“训练耐力”。去他的训练耐力。

彩蛋4  
尽管Minho后来每一次都会来指导田径队训练，但是来围观的人却越来越少了，毕竟某对狗男男太闪眼睛受不住。不过以Teresa和Brenda为首的一群女孩子们（还夹杂着几个男孩子）却越来越壮大，他们戴着墨镜叽叽喳喳，不时爆发出一阵尖叫，尤其是在Thomas和Minho互动的时候。他们透过墨镜射过来的眼神每每让Thomas毛骨悚然。

彩蛋5  
Teresa化学期末成绩得了A，尽管她根本没有来上过几节课。

彩蛋6  
Minho没有告诉Thomas的是，其实他第一次见到Thomas的时候就觉得这穿着白大褂的男孩儿卷发乱翘忽闪着大眼睛可爱极了。他站在操场外的阴影处看他像小鹿一样肆意奔跑，在他和别人打架的时候盯着那截劲瘦的细腰，在实验课上偷偷抚过他挺翘的臀尖……然后在Thomas绊倒进他怀里的时候他想，这次不会放过你了，我亲爱的小鹿。

 

*注：传说吸血鬼吸血时，被吸血之人也会获得快感。  
※注：此处为群里开车时候橱窗太太的脑洞，没有写出十分之一的色气qwq。

**Author's Note:**

> PS.真的佩服说开车就开车的太太们啊……跪


End file.
